This is a center for research in various areas of the visual sciences that provides Core support to a nucleus of 12 independent investigators. The purpose of the center is to improve productivity and to enhance collaboration by providing common centralized services. The center is structured in 4 service units: Machine Shop; Photography and Illustration; Electronic-Instrumentation; and Administration. Research is conducted in several scientific disciplines such as: biochemistry, physiology, pharmacology, anatomy, neurology, and psychophysics including areas of vision research such as: glaucoma, electrophysiology and fluid transport in the cornea, lens, and ciliary body, aqueous humor dynamics, herpes simplex keratitis and bacterial infections of the cornea, biochemistry of cataracts, ERG and VEP in eye diseases, visual control of the oculomotor system, role of receptors in IOP regulation and morphology and function of central optic pathways.